The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with of foldaway top that can be deposited in a top compartment comprising a top compartment lid.
In known convertible vehicles (EP 0 638 453 B1) a rear top compartment is provided for receiving the folding top and the top compartment can be closed by a top compartment lid. In order to be pivotably supported, this top compartment lid comprises a hinge device that is attached to the vehicle body. The frame part of the hinge device that is embodied as a bearing bracket and attached to the carbody is provided with a hinge lifter that supports the top compartment lid which hinge lifter is pivotable by means of several levers controlling it. In this connection, by means of an additional pulling lever a tilting action of the hinge lifter is possible so that the top compartment lid connected to the hinge device can perform a tilting movement for locking and unlocking a locking device in the area of the connecting part connecting the lid to the hinge lifter.
The invention relates to the problem of developing a convertible vehicle having a top compartment lid covering the top compartment wherein the hinge device, when moved into the opening position, forces with minimal technical expenditure the top compartment lid into a secured position and wherein, in this connection, by means of a simple emergency release a return movement of the top compartment lid into the locking position is possible independent of its automatic drive.